Love is The Ally
by L.Is.Cute
Summary: The sequel to Fear is The Enemy! Light and L are going to England! But when a certain Shinigami decides to shake things up a bit with the help of another crazy human, L will have to make the most difficult decision of his life. YAOI! LightxL! OOCness!
1. Chapter 1

Love is The Ally  
by: .Cute  
CHAPTER ONE

Disclaimer: Holy crap, I'm back! Hey guys! How have you guys been? Good, good, everyone good? Well, as it turns out, late last night, May 6th, 2009, a dream wormed it's way into my brain, with characters, settings and even a very lame title. So, thanks to the dream sent to me by chocolate, a really bad day at work and my totally cute new kitten, Hestia, here is the sequel to Fear is The Enemy! Hooray! ^_^ But my reviewers, please note this one sad fact: I have a job now. (gasps) I know, I know! It's horrible! But, I need money now that I have a car, so I won't be posting up as quickly as before. I will try my hardest my reviewers, but please keep the fact that I have a job in mind. I'm a working girl now. (sighs then claps her hands together) Okay! Now that we have that out of the way, I do not own Death Note. If I did, I wouldn't need my job and the show would have been filled with LightxL goodness. ^_^ Enjoy!

LineLineLineLineLine

Humans were so...interesting. Everything about them, the way they walked, the way they talked, just seemed so interesting and hilarious. There was no better cure for the blues than watching humans stumble and trip over themselves. That's why he'd come to Earth. The Shinigami Realm was too depressing for him. Nothing ever happened. It was just dark and dreary all the time and the rest of the Shinigami just sat around and gambled all day. Not that there was anything wrong with gambling mind you, but after a few years, it got old. He needed something new, something fresh and crazy.

And he'd found all that and more in Aziz Hiraoka. Aziz. Now there was one crazy human. He didn't really like him all that much, but he was very entertaining. He remembered the first time he'd met Aziz. Oddly, the man hadn't been afraid of his appearance. In fact, he didn't seem the least bit afraid. And when he found out about the Death Note, well, that's when the party had really started. Aziz hadn't wasted any time. As soon as he read the rules, he got to work, killing almost one hundred humans all in one night. He had no idea if Aziz had any relationships with the people he killed that night, but he did noticed that every single one of his victims had committed a crime in the past or just recently.

That caught him off guard at first. Aziz took such pleasure in killing. He'd even killed before the Death Note, using drugs and mind-control to kill his victims. So he didn't seem like the kind of person who would want to do good with the Death Note by killing off criminals. But after a few weeks, he understood himself "Kira", Aziz continued to kill off criminals. And continued to gain more and more followers. Humans who had no purpose in life began to worship him like some sort of evil god. A Death God. That'd made him laugh. It was like his own personal joke. Aziz's "game", as the man liked to call it, was just what he needed. It was the perfect solution for his boredom.

And it got all the more better when the detective joined in. Aziz had been so excited when the great detective L had declared war on him, Ryuk could remember the day like it was yesterday. Aziz had jumped up and down his entire apartment for hours, claiming that to have the attention of the world famous L was just the beginning. He would become the most famous murderer the world had ever known. He swore up and down that he would win, that he would defeat L and anyone else who stood in his way. He was hell bent on taking over the world, ruling as Kira, a Death God. But that was all before Aziz completely snapped. Before, Aziz had played it smart. He'd found out that L already had a suspect in the Kira case. A man named Light Yagami. Aziz also found out about Light's girlfriend, Misa Amane, whom Aziz had the pleasure of meeting late one night. He'd drugged Misa and had used her to worm his way into both Light and L's minds, subjecting L to horrible phobias and nightmares. It had seemed as if Aziz had everyone under his complete control. Just the way he liked it.

In the beginning, Ryuk had thought that Aziz had been the craziest human alive. But he soon found out that Aziz was way crazier than he'd ever thought. It had happened the day that Aziz had returned from the coffee shop that he liked so much, the one where he discovered Misa. Ryuk had noticed an immediate change in the man. Instead of the usual cocky, talkative Aziz, the man had simple entered the apartment completely silent. Even as Ryuk tried to talk to him, the man just would talk. Then, seemingly out of no where, Aziz started laughing. His mind had completely snapped. Apparently, Aziz had run into Light and L in the coffee shop. Aziz decided to watch them, see what they do and, to his complete horror, he discovered that Light and L had found out about the cell phone trick Aziz had been using to contact them. He had no way of contacting his puppets. He had no way to get to L. He was loosing.

Aziz snapped. No longer did he care about taking over the world as Kira. No longer did he care about the criminals that he killed. No longer was he the cautious, smart killer who had everyone under his control. Aziz now only had one goal and one goal alone. To get L. That's what he wanted now. His prize, as he called him, was L. And in the end, his obsession for L was his downfall. Aziz became sloppy in his planning, leaving out details, not bothering to hide anymore. And what was worst of all, Light Yagami was starting to fight Aziz's control. That was the breaking point for Aziz. To have his own puppets disobey him, he was too crazy to care about the consequences. He was ready to set into motion his final plan, the plan that would get him L. Tricking Light to come into the coffee shop alone, Aziz brainwashed him into bring L over to his own apartment, where they stripped him of his clothes and tied him to the bed.

Ryuk had been watching the entire time. He watched as L woke up and realized that his best friend was the one tying him up. He watched as Light almost broke free of Aziz's control. He followed Light into the living room and watched him as fought off Aziz and his drugs. In amazement, he watched Light kill Aziz, watched him shoot him right in the face. He watched the tearful scenes of L trying to save Light and of Light activating L to erase his phobias. He watched it all. And found it to be very, very...interesting. And that was why he was here, watching over Light Yagami and the detective L in the hospital. Aziz was dead. He was gone forever, probably resting in Hell. If you believed in that. So what was Ryuk suppose to do? Go back to the Shinigami Realm? Hell no. Not when things were getting good. How could he leave when things were getting so interesting? Ryuk chuckled softly, the two men in the hospital room being unable to hear him. Soon, Light would wake up. Ryuk knew that he would. His time wasn't up yet. So he would wait. And watch. And laugh. Humans were so...interesting.

LineLineLineLineLine

A/N: Hm. That chapter was a little creepy. And I know that it was kinda just a rerun off everything that happened in "Fear is The Enemy", but don't worry. I have a solid plot line and this is just a part of a bigger picture. Do not lose faith my reviewers! I will not fail you! ^_^ Reviews will be hugged and reviewers will get cookies! Chapter Two coming up soon! See ya!


	2. Chapter 2

Love is The Ally  
by: .Cute  
CHAPTER TWO

Disclaimer: Hey guys! Well, chapter two is finally here. It's been a battle, with my job trying to take up all my time, not naming anyone who just won't come into work for some reason, but I've had to do some over time to make up for a slacker. But never fear reviewers! ^_^ I will always make time for you guys! So, let's get on with it, shall we? I do not own Death Note. I never will. Sad face. OOCness, but only a little bit due to man to man love! Hooray! ^_^ Enjoy! Oh! And...WARNING!!!! PLEASE READ!!! This chapter has references to religion. If you are religious, please do not take offense at this chapter, or any other chapters following it. I do not mean any offense to religion so please, no flames. If you do not want to read about religion's crazy side, leave now. Just warning you.

LineLineLineLineLine

Everyday, after greeting the bright morning sun with an equally bright smile, Isabella Coltrane, a doctor at the Shinjuku Hospital, gave her thanks to God for bringing the love of her very being, Light Yagami, into her life. Every morning, she would eat a healthy breakfast of whole wheat cereal and an orange, brush her teeth and get ready for work at the hospital.

Every morning, she would kneel at the home-made alter in her living room, a picture she'd drawn herself of Light sitting comfortably on top, surrounded by crimson candles that held the faint scent of cinnamon. "Thank you Lord, for bringing this wonderful man into my life. I'll treasure him forever. Keep his soul safe until I can bring him back into the light. In Your name I pray, amen." Isabella smiled brightly at the picture of Light and kissed her fingertips, pressing them against the drawing. "Soon, my love. Soon."

And then, after her prayers, Isabella would hop into her car and head off to work. And then, she would get to see Light again, only this time, in real life. Granted that he would still be asleep and that..._thing _would be sitting there next to him, Isabella really didn't care. All she cared about, was Light Yagami. Her love, her dearest. _Hers._

LineLineLineLineLine

Isabella smiled brightly at Scott, one of the receptionist at the hospital, and waved him a friendly, "Good morning!" Scott, the youngest member on the hospital staff, twenty-one, blushed softly and smiled back. "Good morning Dr. Coltrane! How are thing going?" Isabella shrugged, her shoulder length blond hair swaying from the action. "Same old, same old." Scott laughed shakily and nodded. "Yeah, that usually how it is!" Isabella laughed as well, then started for Light's room. "See ya later Scott!" Scott blushed again as he stammered out, "Y-Yeah! See ya Dr. Coltrane!"

Isabella smiled softly as she walked down to Light's room, her white coat swishing behind her. She knew that Scott had a crush on her. Silly boy, didn't he know that she was already taken? At twenty-four, Isabella was ready to start settling down. She wanted a family, children, a beautiful two story Victorian style house with a yard. She wanted a loving, handsome husband who would be her everything. A husband who would take care of her and treat her like a queen. Scott could never be her husband. Only Light.

She sighed happily as she reached Light's room, thoughts of the future with Light flowing around her brain. 'Two children,' she thought as she opened the hospital door. 'A boy and a girl. And a dog! We should have a cute, furry little...' Isabella's mind stopped as she walked into the room. Her happy smile froze onto her face, her blue eyes went blank. Light..._her_ Light...was awake! _Her_ Light...was cuddling up to that thing! That horrible, disgusting thing! Holding _her _Light! Immediately, Isabella's insides became hot with rage. 'How dare him! That is my Light! Mine! MINE! MINE! MINE!'

Isabella let out a small cough, catching the attention of Light and the thing next to him. Her crushed heart soared as he sent her a smile, recognizing her as a doctor. Isabella smiled back at him. "Well Light, it seems like you're finally awake." The thing next to her Light nodded and slowly moved off of the bed as Isabella moved in to check on Light's bandages. "I apologize, Dr. Coltranel, for not contacting you once Raito-kun woke up but..." The thing sent Light a small smile. "I got a bit caught up." Isabella sent the thing a small smile of her own while inside, she was mentally tearing the thing's head off. "There's no need to apologize Ryuzaki. You were excited that Light was awake, that's all."

Light looked up at Isabella and gave her the same dashing smile he gave every other girl. "Excuses me, but I don't believe we've met properly." Isabella laughed softly as she walked over to Light's IV, checking it's contents. "You've got that right. As Ryuzaki might have already told you, you've been asleep for three days Light. When I first saw you, you couldn't even stay conscious." Turning away from Light's IV, she held out her finely manicured hand. "Dr. Coltranel. I've been overseeing you ever since you first came to the Shinjuku Hospital." Light held out his good hand and gave Isabella's hand a good, firm shake. "It's a pleasure to meet you Dr. Coltranel." Isabella thought that her heart might just stop from the joy she was feeling. Light's hand felt perfect in hers. She could just picture her walking down the aisle, her white wedding gown flowing, looking up to see Light standing there in his tuxedo, oh how handsome he looks! And he would take her hand into his and hold on to it just like he was now. They would be so happy.

Isabella sent Light another smile and their hands parted. She then turned to Ryuzaki and gave him a warm, almost motherly smile. "I have some other patients to check up on Ryuzaki, but I will be back to check on Light's current condition more closely." The thing nodded and gave Isabella a small smile of thanks. She went on. "It's great that he's awake now. That means that his body is regaining it's strength. But he will probably fall back asleep soon, as his body is still recovering." As if by magic, once the words had flown from Isabella's lips, both she and the thing turned to find the young man asleep, his handsome face slack against his pillow. Isabella let out a small chuckle and gave the thing a wink. "See what I mean?" The thing nodded again. "I understand. I will watch him to make sure that nothing goes wrong." 'Of course you will you disgusting maggot!' Isabella nodded as well. "Then I'll be back in a bit Ryuzaki."

And with that, Isabella turned on her heels and walked out of the room. Little did she know that a certain Shinigami was following her. Ryuk was getting really bored. Just watching Light sleep all day was boring. And L was just depressing. Of course, when Light woke up it got a little interesting, but now he was asleep again. What else was Ryuk suppose to do? So, out of boredom and slight curiosity, he decided to follow Light's doctor, the Dr. Coltranel. To be honest, she reminded him of Misa Amane, Light's old girlfriend and Aziz's favorite puppet. Of course, Misa was dead now, having been killed off by Aziz, forced to jump off a building and kill herself.

But Dr. Coltranel did have a lot of similarity's to the girl. One was her hair. It was the same color and about the same length as Misa's, blond and shoulder length. Another was her bubbly personality. Though Dr. Coltranel didn't talk about herself in third person, she was still sweet and acted a little younger than her actually age. Maybe that's why Ryuk found her to be interesting. Hearing that she was going to visit more patients, Ryuk expected the doctor to start for the main hospital wing, where almost all the patients were. But instead, she turned away from the main hall and walked into a storage closet. Ryuk felt his curiosity start to rise. Just what was this girl doing?

Carefully, the doctor closed the door behind her and Ryuk heard the sound of the door being locked. He chuckled. A locked door never stopped him. Slowly, Ryuk went through the storage door. Thankfully, the storage room was just big enough to hold the doctor and the Shinigami, so Ryuk pulled his whole body into the room and stood next to the doctor. To his surprise, she had her face stuffed into a pile of towels. 'What the heck is she doing?' Ryuk got his answer when the screaming began."THAT DISGUSTING LITTLE WORM! THAT LITTLE PATETIC EXCUES FOR A MAN!"

The doctor pulled her head up from the towels and Ryuk saw her rage printed clearly on her face. "How dare he try and keep Light away from me! My poor Light, walking around with that worm!" She pressed her face back into the towels. "I was chosen by God to save him! My Light needs to be saved! I can't let that...that...thing take him away from me!" The doctor's fists with white as she nearly ripped the towels in half. She looked up and glared into nothing, her rage blinding her.

And, as humans always did, she said something stupid, something that she really didn't mean. She said it out of anger, out of rage, but how was Ryuk suppose to know that? How was he suppose to know that humans say stuff out of rage that they don't even mean? But it didn't matter now. She'd said it. She'd screamed it at the top of her lungs, not caring who heard her. "I COULD JUST KILL HIM!" Silence filled the storage room, save for the doctor's gasps of breath. Then, Ryuk started to laugh. That demonic chuckle escaped him as he watched the doctor with gleaming red eyes. It looks like he was wrong. Things were going to get much more interesting around here. Ryuk would make sure of that.

LineLineLineLineLine

A/N: So guys, what do you think about Isabella? Is she crazy enough for you? Or do you want her to be even more crazy? Cause I can totally do that! ^_^ And what is Ryuk up to? Does he have a plan? You will find out, my reviewers! Just...not right now! ^_^ Chapter Three will be out soon and reviewers will be given cookies! Hooray! See ya!


	3. Chapter 3

Love is The Ally  
by: .Cute  
CHAPTER THREE

Disclaimer: Oh my God, you guys I am so sorry for not updating! I've been very tied up and I've been very depressed lately and I've had major writers block because of it and my home computer broke down and died and, well, it's been a ride, let me just tell you that. But I'm back, I'm saving up for my laptop and chapter three is here! ^_^ (hands out cookies and cake) Again, I'm very sorry!! Well, let's get this thing started! I do not own Death Note or any of the characters. If I did…(smiles an evil smile) Warning: OOCness and a crazy chick! ^_^ Enjoy!

LineLineLineLineLine

Isabella gasped into the towels she had buried her head into. Tears, bitter and burning, ran down her face as she gritted her teeth in pure hatred. "I could kill him, I swear I could." Her hands were shaking, so she balled them into fists to steady them. "Just grab his little chicken neck and strangle him until he's dead! And then Light would be mine, all mine and no one would be able to take him away from me! No one!" Ryuk's laugh got louder as he continued to listen to the doctor's rant.

'Humans are so much fun,' he thought as he watched Isabella scream once again into the towels. 'So ready to do whatever it takes to get what they want. Such selfish creatures.' Ryuk's laughter slowly died down until it was nothing more than a soft chuckle. 'But sometimes they need help getting what they want.' Ryuk moved closer to Isabella, so close that he was practically hovering above her in an almost protective manner, like a guardian angel sent from the pits of Hell. 'This human looks like a lot of fun. Maybe I'll help her. Help her to get what she wants. Could be fun.' Ryuk couldn't help himself, he started laughing again. 'This is going to be very interesting.'

LineLineLineLineLine

L felt his heart skip a beat as he noticed Light waking up, despite his efforts to calm it. Though he knew that Light was going to be okay and healthy, that still didn't stop him from being just a little bit…protective. Immediately, L was at Light's side as the man's auburn eyes slowly opened. L smiled softly. "How are you feeling Raito-kun?" Light smiled back and let out a small yawn. "I'm fine L, that's the seventh time you've asked me that in the last five hours." L felt a small blush reach his face as he looked over to something apparently very interesting on the hospital floor. "Well Raito-kun. I just wanted to make sure that you are being taken care of. I mean, sometimes hospitals don't take care of their patients as well as they should and…"

L's rant was suddenly cut off by Light, who was laughing softly under his breath. L frowned at him. "What?" Light shook his head and gave L a warm smile. "It's nothing. It's just…" Light reached out with his good arm and took L's hand in his. "I guess I'm still kind of surprised that you still remember me." Light's smile slowly started to fade as he continued to speak. "When I first woke up in the hospital, I was so sure that you had forgotten what we had. I thought that…I never have you with me again, to care for me." L tightened his grip on Light's hand. "Stop talking like that Raito-kun." Light looked up to meet L's gaze and was surprised to find the detective glaring at him.

"Stop talking like that right now. There is no reason to keep thinking about what could have happened. I still remember you and you're recovering. We're both safe in the hospital and once we get to England, we'll be safe from any Kira follower who is after us." L's glare suddenly disappeared and was replaced with a loving smile. "I'm here with you Raito-kun and I love you. Stop dwelling in the fact that there was a chance that I _could_ of forgotten about our relationship. It's not healthy and you need all your strength to get better."

Light was silence for a moment as he stared at L. How did he get so lucky? How was it possible that everything was going so well? Sure, Light was still in the hospital, but he was recovery rather fast. And besides, L was right. They were both safe, they were both together and more importantly, L remembered his feelings for him. Light's face suddenly broke out into a bright smile. "You're right L. Sorry about that. Guess I'm still a little fuzzy from my nap." L chuckled softly and looked over to examine Light's heart monitor. "Hmmm. Everything seems to be okay, but Dr. Coltrane still hasn't come back from her other patients. I wonder where she is." Light shook his head, not at all worried about the absences of his doctor. "I'm sure she'll be here soon L. She probably has other patients to take care of." This didn't erase the small frown on L's face as he reached over to the nurse call button near Light's bed. "I suppose. Still, I would feel much better if someone looked you over. I'm not a doctor, after all."

Light was silent as L spoke into the call button, a small smile still on his lips. He loved L. He loved L so much that it hurt. And though it would be slightly annoying to some, Light was moved by L's worry. He loved the fact that L was worried about him and he loved that fact that L was there every time he woke up. Light watched as L placed the call button back and sighed softly. "Sometimes I wonder if these people actually care. How can everyone be busy? Surely they must have a large staff available. If not then…" "L?" L's rant was, once again, shut off. But this time, not by a mere chuckle. No. L just could continue talking. Light's lips were currently making sure of that.

LineLineLineLineLine

"D-Dr. Coltrane? What's wrong?" Isabella tried her best to give Scott a smile, but failed. How could she smile when her love was being brainwashed by some sick creature? How could she smile when her Light was without her?! "It's nothing Scott. It's just a family matter, that's all. So, if it's not a problem, could I maybe have the rest of the day off?" Scott bit his lip as he glanced over at his computer. "Well, I'm not sure Dr. Coltrane. I mean, you just got here and we've already had to let Dr. Childs out because of his daughter's school project and…"

Isabella felt rage fill up her entire being so fast that she actually couldn't breath. For a moment, she was so angry with the little bastard in front of her wasn't listening to her, that she almost screamed. But Isabella had more control than that. If she could smile at the thing that was controlling her Light, then she could play this little fool like a violin. So instead of screaming, Isabella just looked down at the floor with her hands clasped in front of her. "Oh. I see." Scott looked up from his computer and felt a pang in his heart.

'Poor Dr. Coltrane,' he thought. Isabella knew that Scott was staring at her. So, just to really drive the act home, she forced a tear to fall from her eyes and let in travel down her cheek so that Scott would see it. And see it he did. Immediately, Scott leaned forward in his chair, desperation printed on his face. "B-But if you want to go, that's fine Dr. Coltrane. Really!" Isabella jerked her head up in fake surprised and gave Scott a bright smile. "Really Scott? Thank you!" Scott felt a blush reach his cheeks and he looked down back at his computer. "Yeah! No problem. You just start feeling better, okay Dr. Coltrane?"

Isabella smirked as she looked down at the receptionist. 'You could never be good enough for me,' she thought. 'You'll always be just a bug under my foot. Just like Ryuzaki!' Isabella smiled again and reached out to hold Scott's hand for a moment. "Thank you Scott. I'll make it up to you, I promise." Scott couldn't speak, he was so flustered. Instead, all he could do was nod. Isabella just continued to smile as she walked away from the receptionist desk and as she walked out of the hospital doors. Only when she reached her car did she allow her rage to show through. "I'll kill him," she mumbled as she got into her car. "I'll kill him." As the car rolled out of the hospital parking lot, Isabella was unaware of the Shinigami resting on her car hood. Ryuk couldn't wait. This was going to be so much more fun than Aziz. He couldn't help it. He started to laugh.

LineLineLineLineLine

A/N: Well finally!! Jeez!!! God, even I hate myself for not updating in for so long!! You guys should totally for an angry mob against me! But if you don't, I would not complain. ^_^ Anywho, sorry again for not updating. I have more cookies if ya want them! (hands out more cookies) Anywho, I have about four hundred dollars right now so I'll have my laptop in about a month. Then, I'll be able to update a super speed! But until then, have faith my loyal reviewers. I will never abandon you! Chapter Four is coming up! I will work until my hands bleed!! ^_^ See ya!


End file.
